


“It seems you have feelings for him,”

by Greirsbandofbrothers



Category: Davenport Westwood District
Genre: 1920, 1923, Confession, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Hiding in the Closet, M/M, Secret Relationship, Storytelling, University, secretly gay, therapist, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greirsbandofbrothers/pseuds/Greirsbandofbrothers
Summary: Quentin suddenly feels the world hanging on his shoulders after he gave into the urges of making out with Tybalt, the boy who lived a dorm across from him. He feels he must confess.He goes to see Ovtavius October, a therapist that treats many in Davenport Westwood.





	“It seems you have feelings for him,”

Quentin was nervous and barely hanging on by a thread. Sweat covered his hands as he clutched the sides of the waiting room chair. His hair was a wreck, and so was himself, he thought.  
Oh, what an immoral thing to do. Yet, he swooned each time he lost track of the reason he hated himself for having done it; and that reason would be Tybalt Tybermeyer.   
He’s so simple, he pondered. And still, he’s stunning. Oh dear, losing my mind again I see. 

Finally, Sidney Will walked out, and Quentin gathered himself as he bent out of the chair. Octavius sat in his leather seat, his reading glasses sitting at the tip of his nose as he write down the improvement of the last consultant. 

“Ah, Quackenbush, come in, sit down,” October invited. Quentin forced himself to plop into the seat infront of Dr. October.   
“Now, when you scheduled for an appointment, you said the reason you wanted to speak to me today was because you were having inappropriate thoughts, and had acted upon them with one of your colleagues. Can you explain this further, Mr. Quackenbush?” Octavius questioned.   
Quentin gulped. His finger tapped the hard leather, and then realized that he hadn’t answered.  
He quickly plowed his fingers through his hair.   
“Well, Dr. October. It’s not easy for me to say what I had done, but I will try my best to put it into words.   
It was a standard university shindig. Students danced to swing, and some even took the music outside to the gardens on campus. That’s where I was, Dr, in the gardens. It must have been 11:00 pm or so.   
I spotted a lad walking around in the gardens. I didn’t really see his face at first, but once I heard his voice, I knew it was Mr. Tybermeyer. I sprung off the bench to join him on his walk alone, since I was infatuated with him ever since I noticed him in my English class. He glanced back at me, and I had jerked my head in the opposite direction. He caught my eye with his paper airplanes that he crafted and attempted to fly into the trash can, he never ceased to fail. Though, do not judge what I said, he is an excellent student, I know that he studies, he has the highest average in the class. I know he does because I occasionally study with him in his dorm. We were close as two classmates could be, but nothing like what I’ve come here for ever happened in his dorm.   
Like I was saying, I jogged over to accompany him on his trot through the gardens. He was pleased with my decision, and as well as I.   
We talked about University for a while, then about people, and then once we were drousy, we talked about the garden that circled us. How gorgeous everything was, and the old architecture too. My, it’s like a hallucination in there. You’re lost in it.   
We were incredibly tired at that point, but the jazz could still be heard from outside the garden. We had an silly idea to dance. So we did it. And, oh, by Jove, how strangely romantic it was. Though, I’m not really sure I'd be the one to qualify as someone who can talk about their romantic encounters. I’d never had any. And I know that sounds odd, but I’ve always been a bit silly around girls. I’d never wanted to ask one to dance, nor runaway to a picnic at the edge of a pond.   
We swung, and scatted a bit, and.. during that, it just happened. I was dancing, observing Tybalt bob to the music, and snap to the beat. And then he looked at me, into my eyes. He shimmied closer, and something made me giddy with joy, I desperately tried to hide the grin on my face. Tybalt laughed, and I luaghed along. You know, it’s a shame that I can’t remember the dialogue the took place during that night, a real pity.   
We were both wearing casual clothes, not our school uniforms, I thought I’d inform you, Dr. October. Also, please be open minded with the next act of the night,” Quentin hoped. Octavius nodded, and urged for Mr. Quackenbush to continue.   
“Yes, Dr. October. Being asinine, I threw my arms around his neck, and in that moment, deep down I had a small desire that he would step closer. Reading my mind, he inched forward to me. And that’s when the unspeakable approached. Idiotically, my face grew nearer to his own. I pressed my lips on Tybalt’s, We were both fond of it. I could tell, each kiss we kept going back for more. The sensation was extraordinary, and adrenaline rushing.   
Our bodies shivered, and our faces lingered. Until a voice was heard approaching. We immediately withdrew our bodies, and with our luck, a drunken Felix Feldstein slurred at the entrance of the gardens. We both burst into a guffaw, and for an unknown reason so did Feldstein, who is my dorm-mate. May I continue from their, Dr? I sure that sums all it up. What we did after that was take Feldstein to bed, and then go into our separate rooms,” Quentin finished his loquacious ramble. 

Octavius stretched his back. “Hmm, yes well. I’m not entirely sure what advice to hand out to you, Mr. Quackenbush,” he said. “Now, here’s something. Do you have love for Mr. Tybermeyer?”   
Quentin took both hands into one, and looked challengingly to the ground. He itched his ear, and after a minute, raised his head.   
“Dr, it might be- I suppose that to be true. I find that I do have a love for Tybalt,” Quentin expresses. 

“Might I ask you a personal question?” Quentin asked.   
Octavius raised his head, and nodded.   
“Have you ever been in love with someone, Dr, that you weren’t supposed to love?” He inquered.   
Dr. October glanced to his desk.   
“Forgive me if you’re disappointed with my answer, but I consider myself married to my work, and I mean that very literally,” Octavius answered.  
“Now, Mr. Quackenbush, my opinion on what you shall do now in your life considering the event, ask Mr. Tybermeyer if he loves you, too,” Octavius spoke. “I’ll tear up the evidence that you ever came here, and I’ll also dispose of these notes. My lips are locked, I have the knowledge that you may be in a homosexual relationship, but I shall say nothing to anyone. Please, Mr. Quackenbush, Be sneaky with the places you take Mr. Tybermeyer, make sure no one can find you two. For if they do, the both of you are in dire situations. The possibility of jail may await if that is to take place. Be careful in the situation you’re in, will you?” Octavius finished.   
“I’ll take this word to heart, Dr, thank you dearly,” Quentin smiled, at last he knew his path.


End file.
